Rainwater
by pretty in orange
Summary: Karin's dreaming about him... but he's already there... Suika. T for suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I swore I would never write Naruto again after the disastrous odd couples... but then I saw a conversation on youtube and I figured I could do this for a warm-up writing exercise to my fiction project. Karin's point of view, and I've never done a story from her side before, so sorry if it sucks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I make no profit from this.

* * *

><p>Outside, the rain fell down in sheets and buckets.<p>

I always wondered why Suigetsu never fought back when I hit him...

People said he was a psycho killer, that he enjoyed violence, especially decapitating his victims. He could've killed me; Sasuke could've easily found someone to take my place without a second thought.

I was in my hotel room, changing out of my rain-soaked clothes when the door adjoining to Suigetsu's room creaked open.

"Idiot! Shut that door, I'm not decent!" I flung a pillow at the door in an attempt to _make _him shut it.

"Like you've got anything I haven't seen before." Suigetsu pranced into the room. His beloved sword wasn't on him, his shirt was M.I.A. and even I had to admit that he looked kind of cute soaking wet, like a kitten that actually liked the bath.

I didn't bother commenting that he had never seen a half-naked woman before. let alone a naked woman; I had used that comment too many times. "Suigetsu, you better get into your room right now," I paused for effect, but couldn't help shivering. "Or I swear to God and anyone else that's listening, I will kill you."

"Oh, Karin, you're so mean." Suigetsu shook his head, spraying me with more ice-cold rainwater. He smirked at me, showing off those pearly daggers that held his tongue hostage.

"Suigetsu, out!" I stalked towards him, but he didn't move. "Bad dog, out of my room!"

"I'm not afraid of you." Suigetsu smirked at me again, and I realized the oddity of this situation. Usually he backed down by now; even _he_ didn't _enjoy_ being hit.

"What are you plotting, you slick bastard?" I glared up at him. "What are you going to do?"

"Now, if I told you, where's the fun in that?" Suigetsu grabbed me and hugged me against him. "You're cold, Karin... let me warm you up."

I tried to squirm, to get away, but soon relaxed against him. He _was _warm, and I _was _freezing. "I hate you. Suigetsu-bastard." I muttered.

"I know you do. So shut up." It was Suigetsu's voice, but his mouth wasn't moving. The world wavered in front of my eyes, and suddenly I was awake. I had been dreaming.

I recognized someone warm next to me. "Who-" I turned to look at them. "Suigetsu, what the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"The heating is out in here." Suigetsu shrugged and I quickly became aware that despite the cold, he was without a shirt. "I could hear your teeth chattering all the way from my room, and why were you calling me Suigetsu-bastard in your sleep?"

I wanted to knock him out of the bed, and under any other circumstances I would've. But it was glacial in there; I could practically see my breath. I pressed up against him instead, mostly in fear of turning into a Karin-sicle.

"Karin?" Suigetsu hugged me tighter, and his warmth began to seep into my skin. "Karin, are you sick? Normally you would've killed me for being this close by now."

"I hate you so much," I mumbled. "But I don't want to freeze to death..."

"I won't let you freeze." His arm was wrapped around me, just under my breasts. "So what were you dreaming about? Were you having a sex dream about me?" He grinned at me.

I suddenly realized that I wouldn't have to worry about my face freezing, because heat flooded it. I didn't say anything; there was nothing I could say. After all, I had been in my bra and he had been shirtless in the dream, it was as close to a sex dream as I had ever gotten with him.

"It was wasn't it?" He didn't sound pleased, more like shocked.

"Shut up!" I punched him in the stomach, not hard enough to push him out of the bed, but hard enough to hurt, I'm sure.

"Will you relax?" He was back to his usual gruffness. "Just get some sleep, we have a lot of traveling to do tomorrow."

"You're an ass." I muttered, but cuddled back close to him, tucking the blankets around us.

"And you're a bitch." Suigetsu rolled his eyes, but I tucked my face against his neck anyway. I pretended to be asleep, and then I heard him say, "You're a bitch, but I love you."

I fell asleep with the oddest notion that maybe I didn't hate him as much as I thought... and the strangest idea that his "love" was why he had never fought back...

* * *

><p>Author Note: I may continue this if I get requests, but other than that, was everyone in character? Besides the I love you, which, you know, he's not usually like that. Anyway, tell me what you think, I love your opinions.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I barely have two hours before I have to get off, but I wanted to add to this. Just a reminder, I haven't written anything Naruto, besides the first chapter to this, in a really long time. Advice is wonderful if you wish to drop me some in a comment or PM. But on to the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, never have, never will. And I make no profit from this.

* * *

><p>"Why are you two in bed together?" Sasuke was standing at the foot of my bed, where Suigetsu and I were still cuddled close.<p>

I blinked sleep from my eyes and murmured, "Sasuke-kun..." on autopilot.

"Why does it look like we're in bed together?" Suigetsu grinned and pulled me close. "We're in love." He stretched the word love out long enough that Sasuke rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

"Leaving in twenty minutes. Be ready. Juugo and I will leave without you." Sasuke stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Sometimes I hate him so much..." I shoved Suigetsu away from me and started to get my things together to leave.

"You?" Suigetsu raised his eyebrows at me and I felt heat engulf my face. "_You_ hate _your Sasuke-kun_?"

"Suigetsu, shut up, just shut up." I threw my few things I could actually call mine into my backpack and tossed Suigetsu's water bottle at him. "I can hate whoever I like."

"But you _love_ your _Sasuke-kun_." Suigetsu took a drink from his water bottle and grinned at me. Who would've thought he could ever look cute with those teeth?

"I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully." The door creaked open but I paid no attention. "I'm going to tie you up, and then I'm going to-" I saw movement and turned quickly to see Juugo looking very embarrassed. "Juugo, it hasn't been twenty minutes." I struggled not to throw a fit because he didn't knock, but mostly because he had walked in on a conversation that sounded very wrong taken out of context.

"Sasuke said he's lowering the time to fifteen minutes because you two are arguing." Juugo backed up, and closed the door. He clearly didn't want to be a part of one of our arguments.

"Hurry up, asshole." I hit Suigetsu in the face, but of course he turned to water since he was expecting it.

"You're so mean, Karin." He whined, turning his lavender puppy dog eyes on me. "First you sleep with me and then you turn into a huge bitch because I-"

"Ten minutes!" Juugo called from behind the door.

I rushed into making myself look presentable. My hair was a mess, I had a crease in my left cheek from a pillow, and I couldn't find my shirt, though how I had managed to become shirtless in my sleep was beyond me. Especially since it had been freezing during the night.

"Nice bra." Suigetsu smirked, dangling my shirt in front of me. "Is that Karin's Secret?"

"Give it, damn it, I swear I'm going to kill you!" I tackled Suigetsu, but he held my shirt out of my reach. He wrapped his arm around my waist and held me tight against him. "Suigetsu!" I struggled against his grip.

"Say my name, Karin!" Suigetsu grinned again, and my shirt was just out of my reach. I could just imagine the teasing this scene would elicit later.

"Bastard!" I screamed, struggled some more, and then gave in and relaxed against him. We were nose to nose, a dangerous way to be with Suigetsu. "I hate you."

"I doubt that." Suigetsu kissed my cheek. "You know you love me." After a few more minutes, he relinquished my shirt, and I slid it over my head quickly. He found his shirt and pulled it on as well.

"I'm going to kill you." I grabbed my bag, but grabbed his hand and pulled him along as well.

But Sasuke and Juugo weren't in the hall, and they weren't outside. They were out of sight, just gone, and I was left alone with Suigetsu.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Short, I know. I'm sorry. I really wanted to update this in case the power went out tonight and I couldn't get around to it for a few days. This is for everyone who said they wanted a continuation; so tell me what you think?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Before I opened this to start working on, it, I swore left and right it was in third person. I may be doing too much work nowadays...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I make no profit from this.

* * *

><p>"You're an idiot, Suigetsu Hoozuki." I growled, but there was really no hate behind it. I was exhausted; we had been searching for Sasuke's chakra signature all day, and it was late now. The sun was setting and it was getting cold. We were royally screwed.<p>

"That's the tenth time you've said that." Suigetsu was trying to make a fire, and it wasn't going well. Even the setting up of the tent, between both of us, had not gone well. We were so not the ideal team.

"Oh, for God's sake, let me do it." I struck the match once, apparently Suigetsu hadn't been doing it right, as per usual, and got the fire going.

"You act like it's going to kill you being alone with me." Suigetsu leaned back onto the ground, taking a drink from his water bottle. "We slept in the same bed, and you're acting like you're going to die being alone with me. I don't understand women..."

"That's because you're stupid." I shot him a smirk – just like old times – and warmed my hands near the fire.

"Ohh, I get it." Suigetsu returned my smirk. "You're missing _Sasuke. _That's why you're being such a huge bitch. You feel lonely."

I could see where this was going. With Suigetsu, this was very, very bad territory. "No, I'm not. I'm just... Suigetsu!"

Suigetsu had come up behind me, his arms wrapped around me, just below my breasts. "I think Karin's lonely. She wants to be _appreciated_, and _held_ and _**loved**_..."

I said a combination of very bad words under my breath. The one time this had happened before, I had ended up in tears, in Suigetsu's arms. Sometimes, he knew just a little too much.

"Karin joined Orochimaru looking for someone who would appreciate her..." Suigetsu began to rehash my past. This trick, his trick was our secret; he knew he could win me over for at least a week if he used it. However, I would spend the first night bawling my eyes out shamelessly.

"Suigetsu..." I warned and tried to get away. I hated this, after all, what girl wants to be reminded that she's never been loved? No one I know.

"Instead she found someone who wanted to hire her... but no one to love her." Suigetsu wouldn't let me go, his arms were tight around me. "Over the next few years, guys came and went, but none of them paid any attention to little ol' Karin. She was invisible unless she was being used."

"Suigetsu!" I screamed. Tears were gathering in my eyes, and my breath had turned from annoyed to shaky. "Stop it, just stop it."

He ignored me, of course. "But one day, two boys came to Karin, saying Orochimaru was dead and they wanted her help. Karin fell for the one named Sasuke Uchiha, and told herself she would go for it this time. She would make Sasuke hers."

I tried to twist, to get out of his arms, anything to make this end. Tears dripped down my face. "Stop it." I hate to say this, but I whimpered. "Stop it, Sui."

Suigetsu blinked in surprise, he knew that he had to stop when I called him Sui. I only ever called him that when I was feeling vulnerable, and if he had cracked me open far enough to call him that, it was over.

"It's late." Suigetsu tucked me under his arm and crawled into the tent that we shared.

I was sobbing now, unable to control it. I had never been loved; I was always just the girl with the glasses, the girl working for Orochimaru. I had told Suigetsu that information one night when I got very drunk, though he had twisted it enough to hurt. The knife that it was in my back, he just kept turning it when he deemed it appropriate.

Suigetsu stared at me. He clearly felt guilty this time around. I tried to hide in my sleeping bag, I hated to be watched when I was crying. I closed my eyes and continued to let the lava-hot tears slip down my face. The sensation of being moved came over me and when I opened my eyes, I was in Suigetsu's sleeping bag with him.

"Shh, Karin..." He felt bad this time around, he felt really bad. I could tell by his actions and voice.

"Sui..." I pressed my face into his shirt. "I hate you..." I murmured, but the words had no venom to them. I, to this day, don't understand why I didn't hate him. He used my words against me, to make me cry, and here I was, cuddled up to him.

"You hate that I do that. You don't hate me." Suigetsu sighed and ran his fingers through my hair. "I hate that I do that too..."

I looked up at him. My glasses were askew, not to mention wet, but I could tell he had a faraway look to him.

"You hate that you do that?" I blinked at him through water soaked glasses and teary eyes. "Then why do you... why do you do it?"

"My brother used to do the same thing to me, use my words as weapons against me." Suigetsu shrugged. "I guess it's genetic."

Now I was beyond shocked, I was stunned. Suigetsu had never breathed a word to me about what his brother was like; I had barely known that he had a brother.

"You can change." I whispered. "You can break the cycle with you."

"So can you." He rested his hand on the back of my neck. "Just because your parents didn't love you doesn't mean you can't love or be loved. You can be good enough for anyone, Karin."

I rolled over, putting my back towards him. That was a bad subject with me usually, now it was one that I was going to ignore.

"Aww c'mon, I was trying to be nice." Suigetsu pulled me back against him. "Karin, you're going to have to talk about it sometime. Do I have to get you drunk to talk to me?"

"Sui." I murmured. "Just let it go for right now."

Sensing the undertones of urgency, he let it go. He took my glasses off for me and set them out of the way, then held me as we both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Author Note: I still have two more projects I have to work on. It's really late. I tried to keep them in character, but they got a little out of hand due to the situation. Will you drop me a comment? I love reviews.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I want to add to all my projects tonight, I really do. But I'm already in the throes of two simultaneous I-can't-do-this-why-am-I-doing-this panic attacks. Tonight is not a good night to do a marathon of writing, and I'm going to respect that and just add to this. Sorry. This is also the last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and I make no profit from this.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, Suigetsu was still holding me close. I squirmed against him, trying to get loose, but to no avail. A soft pitter-patter sounded on the tent. It was raining, not hard, but still raining.<p>

"Sui..." I murmured and tried to get loose again. I paused at the fact that I had used his nickname, the "mercy" nickname for no reason at all. "Suigetsu..." I tried again.

"Mine... don't touch her." Suigetsu murmured in what I assumed was a response to a dream. "Don't look at her, don't even breathe her air. Karin's mine all mine..." He squeezed me tighter.

"Suigetsu!" I blushed and shoved at his arms, which had grown slightly from his powers. He was using his _powers_, in his _sleep_, to keep _me_ close.

"She's mine..." Suigetsu grinned in his sleep, and then rolled over on top of me. _On top_ of me for the love of Pete.

I managed to wriggle one arm free and I slapped him hard. His eyes shot open and we stared at each other for a good three seconds.

"Down, boy." I shoved him off of me.

"Sorry." He sounded genuinely sorry, for once in his life. "I didn't mean to..." He paused and redirected. "Are you ok, Karin?"

"I'm fine." A little freaked out, but uninjured. I grabbed my glasses and slipped them on, starting to get everything together. "Come on, Suigetsu, we're never going to catch up to Sasuke and Juugo if we just lie around."

"What if we didn't?" Suigetsu asked, his voice soft.

The rain pounded harder on the tent, and I shivered at the chill the came purely with his words. "You're saying we shouldn't go looking for Sasuke anymore."

"Exactly." Suigetsu grinned at me, but when I didn't say anything, it faded. "Do you really love Sasuke that much? Love living under his orders that much?"

I kept quiet; I had no clue what to say. Suigetsu wasn't like this when we were around everyone else, I didn't see how this was the Suigetsu I knew.

"Karin." Suigetsu was really close now, and eye level with me. "You may think that a man like Sasuke is the only one who can take care of you. But I know when you're scared, when you're hurt. I know what you dream and what you hate. We may fight sometimes-" understatement of the year- "But we care about each other and you know it." True, very true.

"You're sure..." I began slowly. "That we can get along well enough to be on our own together?"

"You can't hurt me. I'll just turn into water." Suigetsu shrugged. "And I wouldn't hurt you. I don't see why we can't make it on our own."

And just like that, it was decided. Like sand in an hourglass, our time with Sasuke had run out. Now, it was time for the hourglass to be flipped, and we began our lives with each other.

* * *

><p>Author Note: It's over, sorry. I needed to end one of my projects, and this looked the closest to ending. The last line can actually be interpreted multiple ways, if you catch my drift. No, not like that. Anyway, they're a little out of character here, but I did my best. Heck, I'm a little out of character right now. I also am thinking about starting a Suika one-shot collection, but I want to hear what you think of that first. Will you drop me a comment? Tell me what you think? I love hearing from you girls and guys!<p> 


End file.
